


The Fault in Our Stars

by VMikaelson



Series: The Second Princess of Solaria [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Why Did I Write This?, i need to stop with the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMikaelson/pseuds/VMikaelson
Summary: “Great achievement is usually born of great sacrifice, and is never the result of selfishness. Know that the realm, Solaria, and its people are grateful for the sacrifice you all have made in order to keep us safe from the Burned Ones.”During the height of the war, Farah and Saul enlisted the help of Queen Luna to keep their biggest sacrifice a secret.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: The Second Princess of Solaria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216904
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	The Fault in Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Fate: The Winx Saga
> 
> \- This has nothing to do with the book or movie.
> 
> \- Would you believe I had a harder time writing a summary than writing this whole fic

Farah dropped her head on the tiled wall behind her and gripped the little stick in her hand tightly. The two lines that appeared after what felt like a lifetime of waiting had her feeling nauseous once more. She had felt ill for several days and now she knew the reason why.

_Shit._

That was the first thought that had popped into her head. It wasn’t that she didn’t want a child, because she did. She would love to start a family with her specialist, but they were in the middle of a war. All the other realms’ armies are looking at their battalion for guidance. They are the best of the best and are always sent to the frontlines to ensure success.

“Farah, love, is everything alright?”

The mind fairy sighed and pushed herself off the ground. She opened the door and was greeted by her specialist’s worried gaze. She handed him a stick in passing and sat down on the couch with her head in her hands.

“I’m not exactly sure what I’m looking at.”

“That is a positive pregnancy test. We’re having a baby, Saul.”

Farah’s heart dropped when she didn’t hear a response. She heard his footsteps around the room and thought he was leaving. She was surprised when she was suddenly pulled off the couch and was engulfed in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around Saul and hugged him back just as tight.

“You looked like someone had died and I immediately thought the worst.” He mumbled, his breath tickling her ear.

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? We’re having a _child_. A little you and me running around? What’s not to love?”

She pulled away and reached up to cup his face.

“We’re in the middle of a war Saul. This baby deserves to have both of us in its life. With Rosalind constantly sending us off into battle, will I even live long enough to have this baby? Or even if I did, what about you? I can’t do this without you.”

Saul wrapped his fairy tightly in his arms. He knew she was right. They were at the height of the war against the Burned Ones. No one knew what tomorrow would bring, if there is even a tomorrow. However, the love of his life is carrying their child. He’ll be damned if he didn’t make an effort to try to keep them safe.

“Why don’t we take this day by day? Maybe let Rosalind know and she’ll let you stay here and help strategize instead?”

The mind fairy shook her head. “We can’t let Rosalind know. She knows how powerful I am and I fear she’ll use this baby as a weapon. I don’t want her shaping this baby into her perfect little soldier. She already did it to us. I won’t let her do it again.”

“What are you going to do when you start to show?”

“I’d have to give Luna a call and enlist her help with that.”

“I bet I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Why is that?”

“You know she hates my guts. I’ll probably get an earful about how irresponsible I am and that I let what’s in my pants think instead of actually using my brain.”

* * *

“Talk to me, Farah.” Saul pleaded. It had been a few months since they had discovered that they were having a baby and as their baby grew, Farah became more quiet and distant.

“I spoke to Luna this morning before you came to get me in my suite.”

“And?” His fairy spoke in a tone that worried him. He had no idea what their old friend had to do with their current situation and was confused why she was suddenly brought up.

“Her and the king are wanting to have another child but are having difficulties conceiving. I spoke of our predicament and she’s more than willing to-“

“Don’t tell me where I think this is going. This is _our baby_.” Saul’s throat is suddenly tight, and his voice thick with emotion.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Farah’s voice mirrored his. “Don’t you think I want us to raise this baby together? How are we going to do that if we don’t even know if we’d live to see another day while this war is going on? If we want what’s best for this baby…” She trailed off.

“We’d give the baby to Luna. A trusted friend with access to Solarian guards that can protect her if we were to…” The specialist stopped himself, not wanting to continue what they had both been fearing since their training days as students at Alfea. He projected strength through their bond, feeling his fairy’s tumultuous emotions warring inside of her.

Farah nodded and reached out to grasp his hand in hers. She followed his line of sight and watched as the sun slowly started to set.

“She’s our best hope.”

* * *

Months later, in the early hours of the morning, a new fairy had entered the world kicking and screaming. Farah dropped onto the pillows behind her in exhaustion. Tears had gathered in her eyes as she watched Rose Harvey clean the tiny baby up.

“Congratulations! It’s a girl.” Rose smiled at her friends, handing the baby carefully to its exhausted mother. “She has Saul’s eyes...”

Farah held her daughter close and pressed her forehead against the baby’s tiny ones. Saul rubbed his hand on her back to comfort her when he noticed that her shoulders had started to shake and her sobs echoed in the room.

“I’m so sorry.” Farah whispered to the infant. “I hope you understand one day.”

Saul grasped his baby’s small hand and smiled sadly when he felt her wrap her hand tightly on his finger. “We love you, princess.” he looked up at the earth fairy standing at the opposite end of the room and nodded.

Rose walked over to the door and let their waiting guest in. Queen Luna walked in carrying a pale yellow blanket with the Solarian crest embroidered in one corner.

“Stella had one just like this when she was born. I had another one made after you had called.” Luna handed the couple the small blanket and watched as they swaddled their newborn. “I promise to take care of her as if she were my own. You have my word.”

“Thank you, Luna.” Saul looked at the Queen with gratitude. “We’re forever indebted to you.”

Luna shook her head. “Don’t be. I know we’ve had our differences Saul, but I am truly sorry both of you have to go through this. I can only imagine the pain you are going through.”

Farah gestured for her friend to come closer and Luna sat down on the bed and looked fondly at the baby.

“The public has not seen me in months. They won’t question it when we announce her birth. Rosalind will not know what had transpired today.”

The mind fairy nodded and carefully handed the sleeping infant to her new mother. Another sob had made its way out of her when she had let go of the child. She grasped on to Saul’s hands tightly to keep herself from reaching out and taking their baby back.

“We didn’t give her a name.” Farah whispered. “She’s your daughter now. We thought it was best that you give her something fitting for her new life.”

“Would you like me to tell her about you someday? When she’s older?”

Saul looked at the baby sadly, “No. If we don’t make it through this war, we don’t want her to be burdened by our deaths. And if we were to live through it, we don’t want her thinking we didn’t want her.”

“We don’t want her to ever think that we never wanted her.” Farah continued, “We already love her so much, but she’s not safe here. Not while Rosalind is around. She wants us to go to Aster Dell in two days' time and I have an unpleasant feeling about it.”

Luna grasped Farah’s free hand, “My mother once said: great achievement is usually born of great sacrifice, and is never the result of selfishness. Know that the realm, Solaria, and its people are grateful for the sacrifice you all have made in order to keep us safe from the Burned Ones. She would not know you, but she will at least know what you have done to save this realm.”

“Guys,” Ben knocked quietly and peeked his head into the somber room. “Luna, you need to get going. Rosalind is due to be out on the grounds soon.”

The Queen nodded, securing the infant in her arms and rising from the bed. “We best get going then.” She made her way to the door and just before stepping out, she turned back to the couple.

“Selina.”

Pain-filled red rimmed eyes looked back at her in question.

“She will be known as Princess Selina of Solaria.”

“Thank you.” Her old roommate nodded gratefully.

Luna smiled sadly before walking out of the room and making her way to the waiting cars. Farah and Saul turned to each other with tears streaming down both of their faces. The new mother’s cries of heartbreak were muffled by the rumbling of the cars leaving Alfea. The fairy and her specialist held on to each other tightly, knowing their only child is gone and that she will never know of their existence. The two other earth fairies could only stand by and watch as the cars disappeared, never to be seen again.

Until sixteen years later.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Selina /səˈliːnə/ is Greek for “Star in the sky”
> 
> \- IMO, badass women shouldn’t be pitted against each other. I like the idea that Farah and Queen Luna are friends and I hope that this fic kinda did that idea justice
> 
> \- I have no idea what’s in the Silrah fandom water because these angst fics are wild lol
> 
> \- I hope you guys liked it! Bookmarks, comments, and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
